james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Adele Addict/'Avatar 2' update: More "emotional" sequel will extend beyond Jake's story, begin filming in the fall
Hi, guys! I haven't been on here in a while! It's kind of sad to see that the community isn't as active being that the new film has been delayed until 2017. I hope to edit more frequently once the new film comes out; I do really miss the people from the community and the whole atmosphere because it's truly incredible. My involvement with Wikia started with this Wiki, and I'm still so thankful to be a part of this community. It's good to be back! First of all, I have to say that I watched Avatar for the first time in a long time last night, and it was truly incredible. Being able to delve back into that world and re-experience every aspect of it was incredible and it brought back a lot of memories; even though it's my favorite movie ever, I haven't seen it in a long time and it was awesome to see it again last night. Now, this report is about a month old, but I thought I'd still give you guys a few quotes that surfaced from Zoe Saldana (Neytiri) and James Cameron on Avatar 2. First of all, Zoe Saldana confirmed that they are currently finishing the script for Avatar 2, however, James Cameron has approached the cast (who, as of right now, consists of Saldana, Sam Worthington, Sigourney Weaver, Stephen Lang, CCH Pounder, and Joel David Moore) and gave them an overview of the plot, which Saldana says is much more emotional: James Cameron has also commented on the film's plot (not sure how old this quote is, though), comparing it to that of The Godfather because it will expand beyond Sam Worthington's character, Jake Sully, and will focus on the family that he creates on Pandora: This quote also strongly hints that Jake and Neytiri will either have already procreated by the time Avatar 2 begins or will procreate at some point in the film. This was originally included in Avatar, and an early version of a deleted scene in the Extended Collector's Edition depicts Jake Sully kissing the stomach of Neytiri in the end of the film, implying that she is pregnant; however, this was later deleted and is considered non-canon, however, it has since been highly speculated that Jake and Neytiri's offspring will have a significant role in the sequels. In other news, Sigourney Weaver (Grace Augustine) revealed in an interview on The Jonathan Ross Show that the events of the sequel will not directly follow the events of the first film, and, in restating that she will not be reprising her role as Grace but will be playing a new character, has led many fans to interpret that she may be playing a personification of the goddess Eywa. She also confirmed that James Cameron plans to begin filming the sequels in the fall. To see the interview, go here. In yet more news, rumor has it that the Avatar 2 trailer will be released in June as a surprise, however, most fans have dismissed this as pure speculation. So, has this new information made you guys more excited for the Avatar sequels? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts